Nikita
Nikita is a Heartless, a member of the villainous group simply known as the Foes. She is very cruel and sadistic, possibly one of the more dangerous of them. Yet for all the dangers she presents, she does manage to have a nice side, though it is mostly with children and things she can make children. Before The Foes Nikita was born into a family of demon-exterminators on Mallet Island. Attempting to raise her to their ways, her family had shown her how to use a variety of weapons to accomplish her task. However, not wanting any part of that and wanting to live her life her way, she rarely paid attention to the lessons and eventually gave them up entirely. She would try to live as normal a life as she could, with her friends, free of extra duties. However, this changed when she was about fifteen years of age. She'd been out with her friends, when they had been attacked. Even though they all survived, Nik still blamed herself: Had she not been stubborn and lazy as a child, they could have gotten away unharmed. Managing to convince some relatives to reteach her the childhood lessons, she was drawn to knives and guns especially. Eventually, she would leave her family as soon as legally possible to become a demon-exterminator in her own right, even though she wasn't done with her lessons. She travelled around her homeworld, exterminating the demons she found for the right price. Yet one day, she found one that wasn't like the others: human-like in appearance and mannerisms, yet not entirely human. Nik watched it, curiously, until she became enraged seeing it summon a creature that looked like it was spawned from the shadows and used it to steal someone's heart. She attempted to battle it, but lost. Questioning the Nobody and recieving no answers made her madder, and she followed it when it made a portal to get away. However, she'd lost track of the creature, and found herself lost in the Realm of Darkness. Wandering around for a couple of years, she managed to find her way out, into Radiant Garden. Finding someone and questioning them, she learned everything she needed to know: Where she was, what she'd encountered, what they were known for. Once again enraged, she stormed off, confusing the person. She went off to study, to attempt to use darkness to find her way to the Nobody's homeworld and destroy them once and for all. During her time there, she'd managed to join up with a group who fought to protect the citizens of the world from the creatures, and more. Joining the Foes During her time as protector, she met up with the metal Heartless Mephias, whom she decided to help rid the world of the Heartless. Later, she was contacted by Jeremiah, with a better offer than Mephias: To rule the worlds with him, Nikita would become his Queen, with powers she couldn't begin to imagine. This deal appealed to her more, and she went over to Jeremiah's side. This would not be the beginning of her corruption, but it would help speed it along, turning her from the bitchy yet caring girl into the cold woman who didn't care for the innocent. Capture and Torture While still in Radiant Garden, her and a few others managed to capture the Nobody Rixnae, of Eternal. They had been planning the capture and torture of one of the Eternalites, and Nik counts what they'd done as an accomplishment. Having tried to torture the girl and recieving nothing they wanted, she was doing everything she could think of. However, they could not get anything out Rix, and had to contend with the small party that had come to rescue her. Most everyone having been gone, it was only herself and Crysis left to fend them off. Neither one of them were unscathed, and Nik had lost her victim. Departure to Another World Soon after this occured, the decision had been made by Jeremiah for them to leave this world, and spread the darkness over all of them, to take them for their own. They left for Port Royal, with Nik stowing away in a gummi ship that Jay and Tondra were taking. Jay, being controlled and possessed by Jeremiah (though Nikita would not know this till much later), had left open the storage hatch, leaving Nikita a way to join them. Finally arriving there, Nikita managed to get out of the ship unseen. Following a portal that led her to a recluse island, she made an adequate shelter there. Her and Jeremiah would decide that the best way to take over the world would be to get Davy Jones to their side. However, this was harder than thought, and led to Nik attacking the Kraken, turning it into a Heartless, and the first of her minions. Hot As Hell Once done in Port Royal, they left by gummi ship, heading to Olympus with newcomer Rajem. There they met with Faellyn, who would try to aid them in their quest to have Hades help them. However, the plan hadn't exactly worked. However, they did have a tournament planned; That would never come to be, though. Before departing the world, they made the Cerberus into a Heartless, whom is affectionately called Puppy by Nikita. He is her most loved companion next to Jeremiah, and she refuses to leave him behind. A Palace For Royalty Coming into a new world, this would be more fitting for their needs. They were in a world that had once been ruled by a ferocious Beast; now, however, with the help of his Princess of Heart, he was now the Prince of the world. Needing a way in to get someone to ransom, Nikita disguised herself as a servant, the complete opposite of herself. Nearly physically sick with what she had to do, she managed to gain the trust of the Princess, and later captured her. Bringing the Princess back, they had to wait for it to be noticed that she was gone, stolen. During this time, a new problem would arise: Xerim, the spy they'd sent into Eternal, was not doing his job properly. Issues With Xerim Xerim, a Nobody they'd encountered in Radiant Garden, had been sent into Eternal as their spy, to report on the organization's members and doings. He'd gotten in after he'd staged a fight with Nikita; She may not have been the best choice, as she actually tried to kill him, and hated him with a passion. Faellyn distracting the Eternalites, Nikita and Rajem snuck into the Tower to retrieve their "comrade". Forcing him back violently, they took him back to the cottage they were using as a base for the time being. Already angry, Nikita's temper was held in check by Jeremiah's calmness. Jeremiah questioned him, and after deeming him worthless, he left Nikita vent her rage on the spy. Soon after, she would want to become a Heartless, and with Jeremiah's help, she became the demoness she always knew she could be. Her Nobody did not survive long enough to be named, and Nikita brutally murdered it. Once back, awaiting the decision as to what should be done with Xerim, a new person came onto the scene: Exallgra, a lizard-like Nobody with a huge monstrosity named "BooBoo". Exal seemed to know very much about them, and managed to get Nikita's interest, especially when she forced Xerim to drink a vial of her monster's poison, causing him to relive the worst days of his life. Later, Nikita would execute Xerim brutally, much to her delight. Getting Their Palace Xerim gone, they returned their attention back to getting the castle. Jeremiah had gone to try and persuade the Prince to trade his castle for his Princess; however, he refused, so the Foes attacked, taking it by force and locking the Prince, Princess, and everyone else in the dungeon. Nikita and Jeremiah would try to talk to the people they now ruled; however, the people would have none of it. Sure they had the world under their control, they left once more to spread their darkness. Wonderment The next world they would take over would be Wonderland, and they would have a much easier time with it. They made their way to the palace, to attempt to reason with the Queen. Due to the Queen's infamous temper, this did not work, and Nikita brutally maimed her fatally. Without their Queen, taking over the world would be simple, and any remaning card-guards would end up as Puppy's playthings. A Plot, An Attack Once again, Exal would make an appearance, with an odd gift, of sorts: Raxen's little girl, Nero. Swooning over the child, Nikita would try to make the girl stay with them, and persuade her that her birth parents would just leave her, that herself and Jeremiah would be better parents. However, Nero's parents both showed up, and the child bit Nikita's arm. Enraged, she threw the girl aside, only to be attacked by Mia, the girl's mother. A fight ensued between the parties, and Nikita would barely escape it with her life, as Mia was trying to choke it out of her. However, when they exchanged blows, Nikita managed to slice open the Bio-Heartless's chest, which would cause Mia's demise. This would be a devastating blow to those who knew her personally. Unknown to Nikita and Jeremiah, Faellyn took Mia's body back to the Tower, to return it. Back to the Beginning After Nikita had recovered enough to move, her and Jeremiah would head back to Radiant Garden, to reaffirm their hold on it, as they will do with other worlds later. While there, Nikita would again be approached by Exal, who was seemingly coming back to retrieve her lost beast, and to give her what seemed like help. Personality and Appearance Once upon a time, Nikita was once a somewhat caring person, who wouldn't kill more than was neccessary. Sometimes she would even go out of her way to help those who needed it. However, despite how nice she used to be, she's always been cruel, sadistic, and bitchy towards her enemies. With her corruption due to darkness influences and eventual turning into a Heartless, this would change: Her dark tendancies would come out more, and she will only be kind and caring to very few people and creatures now, and will only claim to love fewer. Niki is very short, reaching a maximum height of five-foot-three. Nikita has a variety of tattoos and piercings. Her right eyebrow is pierced twice, her lower lip once on the left, her nose on the right nostril, and her hips are pierced too. She has fairy wings tattooed on her back, a crescent moon and stars tattooed on her left side, and her inner thighs both have a little snake on them. She also has a bloody rose tattooed onto her tongue. Relationships Jeremiah: Her lover, her King. She seems to be his second-in-command, and will only take her orders from him. She believes their relationship is loving, but still fears that he may only be using her and will abandon her when she ceases to be useful. Yet she will never state this to another living soul. Puppy: She thinks of Puppy as a trio of sons, refering to them as "Mummy's baby boy", with Jeremiah being their "Daddy". Each of the heads are named; from left to right, they are Nero, Dante, and Virgil. However, all heads respond to Puppy, and she very much dislikes leaving him behind. Exallgra: Nikita has a lot of respect for her, and even looks up to her, almost like a child would look up to her mother. However, this does not stop her from being wary when she's around, even though she'll think over anything she tells her. Xerim: Nikita hated him, and would never pass up a chance to injure him. In fact, she delighted in doing so, and was extremely happy when she was able to execute him. Trivia *Nikita is a chainsmoker, smoking almost everything that's legal and a few things that aren't. She normally has a few packs of cigarettes on her, and has no qualms about using them as a weapon of torture. *Despite her nicotine addiction, she does refrain from smoking around pregnant woman and children under the age of ten. *She can use a variety of weapons, as per her childhood training. *Could very easily be the most sadisitic of the Foes. *Now that Nikita has become a Heartless, it is very unlikely that her family would ever welcome her back; They would simply see her as a demon to be exteriminated, as is their business. *And she full well knows that there is a high chance of them all being killed before anything is accomplished on that world, which makes her wary to return. Category:Characters Category:Character Heartless